Adolf Bolscher
---- The Open-Ended Questions Note: This is only my second character! A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character! However, if you want to have more input on where you character is sorted, then please answer #6!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View, and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? :A. A Complex Spell :B. A Spell Of Control :C. A Combat Spell :D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? :A. Grades. :B. Getting your way. :C. Life. :D. Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? :A. I'm the person people cheat off of. :B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. :C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. :D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? :A. Wisdom :B. Reputation :C. Success :D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? :A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. :B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. :C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. :D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) :Adolf is raised in a strict environment where every thought, word, and move is calculated. Through the years, prudence and conscientiousness has become his most defining qualities. He is careful when speaking his mind, and takes extra precaution when he is in situations where any wrong action may result in unwanted consequences. Unfortunately, he tends to overthink of his choices; what's worse is that he becomes indecisive of his actions. That is why he always tells himself to "play safe" when he is doubt. He is also quite independent. He can work alone and can sustain himself. :He also shows some degree of stiffness. People would say he's boring and unexpressive. Sometimes they would say that he's too uptight and serious to even have fun from time to time. Adolf would reason that he couldn't waste time on pleasantries if he could actually productive on other things, say schoolwork. He's known for getting the job done well and quickly; at the same time, he's also known for being a workaholic. Spending a year off from wizarding school gave Adolf some thoughts of loosening up, but he finds it difficult from diverting from his lifestyle. His father's watchful eyes do not help him as well. He wouldn't say this to anyone, but he is secretly interested in becoming a livelier person. He just needs the right people to slowly bring him out of his shell. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) :Adolf's father, Pieter Bolscher, was a loyal brother of a fraternity formed by his classmates in their sixth year in Durmstrang. By the time they became parents in their early thirties, the brotherhood merged with the Grand Orient of the Netherlands and became a secret wizarding branch of the Freemasons. Pieter's strong charisma earned him a reputable place among fellow Masons. In due time, he became a Junior Warden. However, his ascension in the ranks encouraged jealousy among his friends, who found Pieter's reputation among the members as a threat to their own. True enough, they were only as principled as the time they made it as Fellowcrafts. Since then, they became idle and inactive. The name of the Freemasons were used for selfish reasons. It is still of wonder how they kept their membership at the time. :Adolf was already four years old when Pieter became Junior Warden. All the former and Paola, his mother, knew was that Pieter was a Freemason. The rest of his activities in the Lodge were unknown to them. After marrying Paola, they moved to Amsterdam, where Adolf grew up and studied primary education in an all-boys school. Pieter imposed tough love in running his family for the sole reason of preparing Adolf for two places: Durmstrang and the Grand Orient. Table manners and social etiquette were strictly observed. Even the slightest errs in study habits earned sanctions. Adolf's childhood wasn't exactly harsh yet it was highly structured. His father believed that imposing his values of a Freemason, albeit indirectly, proved to be effective during his formative years. :Signs of magical ability first manifested when an agitated ten-year old Adolf lashed out at his quarreling parents. His fingertips sparked tendrils of blue flame (similar to Bluebell Flames). Pieter and Paola immediately stopped fighting to keep their son from burning their house. Ever since the incident, Adolf was gradually prepared for his wizarding life. He departed for Durmstrang Institute a year later. :Meanwhile, Pieter's wizard friends plotted to bring about his downfall. One of them was Adam Biermann, who became Senior Deacon two years ago. As the Senior Deacon of the Grand Orient, he worked as the Master's messenger. By using his work, he framed Pieter for intercepting his letters and divulging the contents to outsiders. Another figure in the name of Jurgen Ackerman became an administrator of Durmstrang Institute. He put Pieter in a bad light by framing him for falsifying Adolf's school records. He also orchestrated several of the latter's academic delinquencies during his fifth year. As a result, Adolf was forced to drop out in the middle of the school year. Around the same time, Pieter was banned by the Master Mason from attending their meetings until the problem was resolved. :Adolf was sent to a regular Muggle high school in Amsterdam for a year while his father cleared up his name. Five months later, Pieter was able to prove his innocence, while his ill-willed friends were banned from the Lodge for an indefinite amount of time. It also didn't take long for Pieter to be promoted as the Senior Warden of the Grand Orient. Since Adolf didn't finish fifth year in Durmstrang, he had to repeat it, albeit as a transfer student in Hogwarts. It was a rather awkward sight: a fifteen-year old joining first years in their Sorting Hat Ceremony. Nonetheless, Adolf found Hogwarts' environment as more pleasing and promising than the dark, gloomy halls of Durmstrang. Finally, he was sorted into (whatever house he'll be sorted into but I hope it's Slytherin). 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! I'm using Gjis Blom as Adolf's model. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Adolf is a pure-blooded wizard. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Adolf is in his fifth year. He's repeating it after he dropped out in the middle of the school year at Durmstrang. ---- OOC Questions C. These do not affect what house you're sorted to, but everybody must answer them! 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? I only have one character and no exotic ones. ---- Category:Unsorted